


Muffintops, Ugly sweaters and Desperation

by creativitea



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Friends (TV), How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Platonic Bonding, Tummy kisses, desperate baz, geeking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few snowbaz-drabbles, some fluff and some angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffintops, Ugly sweaters and Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Penny and Baz being geeks about telly.  
> 2: Baz missing Snow so much he gives up on being fashionable.  
> 3: Pre-truce/sharing room at Watford. Baz pining over his roomate.  
> 4: Baz is obsessed with Snow's lil muffintop.

 

 1

  
_"What if he'd ended up with Agatha instead of me?"_ Baz sounded honestly curious and not self loathing, so for that reason Penny felt okay answering. _"It would've been like the How I met your mother-finale all over. It wouldn't have made sense. It was obsession, not love."_ Letting go of Agatha had been the right thing for Simon, not just because Agatha didn't actually love him the same way he had loved her, but because he had been more in love with the idea of her and the idea of them than anything else; so it made sense that Agatha was unhappy in a relationship like that. It was better for Simon too, to be with Baz. To some of their old schoolmates, it didn't make sense at all. But to Penny, who saw how happy and confident they made each other, it made a lot more sense than other parts of their lives.

  
_"He was like Ross about Rachel with Agatha, to be honest._ "

  
_"They ended up together though"_ Baz argued.

  
_"Doesn't mean they should have. "_ Baz kind of agreed with the point Penny was making with that.

  
_"Besides, my Simon might be an asshat, but he's not a Ross."_ Penny and Baz had already bonded over hating on Ross several times in front of the telly.

_"Well, if he was an actual Ross, I probably wouldn't be his bestfriend. I'm a feminist, after all."_ They were doing it again.

 

  
_"Besides, with you, he's more of a Chandler."_ She said after a while.  
 _"Are you insinuating that I'm Monica?"_ They both laughed at that. She couldn't really argue with it, he was the cleanfreak in this flat, and it wasn't even his.

  
_"You're the Lily to his Marshall as well."_ She smiled, kind of imagining Baz with a pillow with Simon's face on it when they were apart.  
_"He's the bi one"_ he kind of argued,  but not from not wanting to be the Lily, just making sure it was accurate.  
_"Yeah, but you're the evil mastermind."_ There was a pause, and a smirk sneaked up on her face before she continued.   _"And the thirsty one."_  
Baz tried giving her a stinkeye for that pun, but his laughing kind of destroyed the stank.

 

* * *

 2

This sweater is so ugly, and Baz is pretty sure Simon didn't even buy it ironically. He's pretty sure he genuinely likes it. Baz usually wouldn't want to touch it with a ten feet pole, but it smells like Simon, so he's actually wearing the abomination out of desperation. He misses him so much he doesn't even care if Fiona sees him in it.

 

* * *

 

 3

Well, it's not hell. It's more...  like realizing "this is what home feels like", but making sure you're not getting too comfortable, because you're never gonna live there. It's trying on shoes that fit both physically and with your style, but knowing that trying them on is the only time you'll get to wear them (but you're not really wearing them, just getting the feel of them).  
And honestly, you've come to terms with it, but it still really sucks to have to let something that wasn't and never will be yours go.  
That's what sharing a room with someone you've fallen for that won't fall for you feels like.

No matter how much Baz turns, he's not lying comfortably. He's aware that changing positions won't help, but he's unable to lie still anyway.  
When he's finally lost enough in thought to be fully aware that he isn't alone, he can hear Simon's sleeping noises. He's a mix of happy because it's cute as hell, and sad by the realization that's it isn't gonna be what he falls asleep to for much longer. And that no matter how nice he imagines it would be, neither of them will fall asleep in each others arms anywhere else but Baz's imagination.

It's lovely being this close to someone you wish you were close with, but becoming aware of the space that will always be between you is less lovely. It's not hell, but it still burns. 

* * *

 

 4

 

  
_"Stop kissing my tummy!"_ Simon is laughing, because it tickles.  
Baz doesn't stop. He loves the soft muffintop more than Simon loves the cherryscones that have created it. 

Baz makes his way up by kissing all the moles on his chest (except that gross one with the hair on it). When he's practically hovering over Simon's face, his lips ready to land, he notices another pair of lips that are ready. Simon's mouth is opening, and his eyes are soaking in all of Baz, with an expression that would make you think he just saw Baz for the first time, and is too awestruck to interact.   
Baz, being a sadistic little shit; kisses the tip of his nose instead, just to tease him. (but also because the tip of his nose is cute as a button.)

Simon's face has changed, and he hisses _"I'm gonna dump your ass."_  before he forcefully grabs Baz's hair in his fist to put his lips where he wants them, and he starts doing that thing with the jaw again, so Baz is lost.

 


End file.
